


Under the Stars

by Auren_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auren_Star/pseuds/Auren_Star
Summary: With prince Yamaguchi back from a trip, Tsuki gets to spend another night with him under the stars.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 22





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! one-shot that I had made for TsukiYama week last year.  
Just thought I might share it.  
I had used a story starter prompt which will be in bold.

* * *

* * *

**The lake was as still and shiny as glass, as if he could step on it and walk all the way across. It was one of those days when anything seemed possible, and he stood there, breathing deep and imaging** that he was travelling through the stars. In his mind he was not stuck on earth, feet on the ground, but instead floating through space and its countless galaxies. Tsukishima Kei was an astronomer, and a pretty famous one at that. Having made many discoveries for his kingdom he had a good reputation which let him associate with high class people. Caught in his imagination, he saw himself on another planet watching the earth go by. All of a sudden, he heard a voice to his right.

"Tsuki!" a familiar and cheery voice caught him by surprise and his eyes flew open. There stood Tadashi, or as he was known to everyone else, "His Royal Highness Prince Yamaguchi". Kei felt his face flush as he realized that his friend's face was merely inches away from his own.

"Tadashi Yamaguchi. How many times have I told you not to surprise me like that?" Tsuki's tone was one of annoyance as he kept a straight face. Looking a bit hurt, the other boy backed up.

"Sorry Tsuki. I was just so happy to see you again." Kei's face softened, it was true that they hadn't seen each other in a while as Tadashi had been on a trip to another kingdom. Kei had been quite lonely with his only real friend gone, but he wasn't about to admit it. Intead, he let out a small hum and answered in a quiet voice.

"I guess things were pretty quiet here without you." A bright smile came across Tadashi's face. The stern astronomer rarely gave compliments so even the smallest one could brighten up the prince's day. He plopped down on the grass, looking at the lake as it reflected the universe above. He felt the taller boy sit down beside him so he leaned against him, lightly at first, but when he wasn't given a reaction decided that it was safe to put his whole weight on him. 

"I missed this," the prince whispered, gesturing towards the glass-like lake and the starry sky. After hearing the prince's words, Tsuki decided to take a risk.

"I really missed you." He whispered it so quietly that at first Tadashi thought he had imagined it. He knew he hadn't when he felt the other's lips against his cheek before Tsukishima quickly turned to look at the sky.


End file.
